Holy Water 11
by Alexz85
Summary: It's Addison's last day before going back to LA. She has some confessing to do. Callie/Addison.


**Holy Water 1/1**

Title: Holy Water 1/1

Rating: R

Pairing: Callie/Addison

Disclaimer: All characters, events, settings and situations mentioned in this work are sole property of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, in constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be defamatory or factual in anyway.

Summary: Just a little something that could have happened in the last cross-over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The moon was shining on the lake that night<strong>_

_**The Slayer tee shirt fit the scene just right**_

_**Through smeared mascara, I looked into your eyes and saw a light**_

* * *

><p>Addison braced herself with both hands on her knees, bent over as she tried desperately to catch her breath through heavy laughter. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision and something resembling a squeal was released from the back of her throat.<p>

Callie laughed along beside her, her face hidden behind her hand, breathing heavily as she gripped a bottle of tequila on her free hand, "This was such a bad idea." She moaned at the darkened sky before taking one, long deep breath, followed by one last chuckle as Addison finally straightened up.

"It'll be worth it when we get there, I promise." Addison assured her, her palm to her belly as she regained her composure and grabbed the bottle from Callie's grip as they resumed walking up hill. Addison took a long swig of alcohol and hissed.

"You know…" Callie started, "-yogis do Yoga for a reason. Because we hate walking, running-and hiking. Especially hiking." She yelped as Addison pulled her back by the arm, :What?" She complained, staring confusedly at her friend, who was hunched over, apparently, hiding.

Addison's eyes narrowed to slits as she fixed her vision on the lit trailer twenty feet in the distance, and said in a whisper, "I thought Derek was living with Meredith now."

"He is." Callie replied off handedly , "Karev's been living there. It's his new bachelor pad since Stevens left him. Can we please get to wherever we're going? It's cold, muddy and dirty out here." She looked around and jumped at sudden sound out in the dark.

Addison frowned at the thought of Alex Karev, alone and heartbroken. She found herself feeling that herself more often than not lately. "Sad." She mumbled under her breath.

"Addison, I heard a bear." Callie hissed.

The older woman rolled her eyes and chuckled, before straightening up and taking another swig of tequila before taking her friend by the hand and pulling her along, "Come on, you big baby."

"Whatever." She mumbled back, then scurried to walk closely next to Addison at hearing yet another sound. She felt a sudden warmth and comfort and she smiled as she further entwined her fingers with Addison's and they walked in silence the rest of the way.

Something within Addison's chest felt full and her body tickled in a nerve wrecking way at the feel of Callie's body close to hers. She hated the feeling because it made her want to stay and she wasn't sure a certain person wanted her to stay too.

Finally, the dirt road came to halt and dispersed into open land that was parted by a wooden dock, looking out into the moonlit lake. She was thankful for the distraction as they came upon the clearing. A colder breeze washed over them both and Addison sighed, "There it is."

"God, that's beautiful." Callie replied, then paused before speaking up again, a mischievous smirk on her lips as she did so, "Do you remember that night? The last time you were here?"

Addison's brow furrowed in confusion, "No…"

"Oh, come on…" Callie tugged at her hand, "-you were out drinking with the rest of the brat pack-"

"-the brat pack-" Addison scoffed, offended.

"-it was like three in the morning? You called me, plastered-"

"What?" She questioned again, "What are you talking about?" Her mind was drawing a complete blank.

Callie laughed, "You really don't remember?"

"No…" She shook her head, horrified of what the outcome of the unknown flashback could turn out to be, "What did I do?"

"You came over, told me you wanted to take me back home with you, then had me call you a cab."

Closing her eyes, she groaned as she images came flooding back, freaked out, yet relieved that there was no major damage done, "Oh god, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're a charming drunk."

"Yes, I know." She said smugly, her attention jerking to where Callie's hand brushed her own as she took the bottle from her hand.

"Oh yes, we all know Addison is perfect." Callie teased, taking a drink of alcohol, "Even when she's a drunken mess, she's a perfect mess."

"Well yes, that's true." She agree, her eyes sliding back up to look at the logo on Callie's tee shirt. She smiled at the bloody helmet wearing skull with red letters written across it, "That's my Slayer tee shirt."

"Hmm?" She looked down and smiled at Addison, "This WAS your Slayer tee shirt. I rescued it, remember?"

"You STOLE it." She corrected.

"Rescued it." Callie retorted, "Poor baby was shoved in the back of your drawer like an abandoned kitten-" She petted the black cotton.

Addison couldn't help but laugh, "I want it back."

"You don't even listen to Slayer." Callie accused through narrowed eyes.

"I like-one song." She said defensively, snatching the bottle back and drinking a large gulp as her eyes strayed again, catching the pout of Callie's bottom lip and remembering the night they were previously discussing, "I want it back." She made a gagging sound after swallowing the bitter liquid.

"You want it back?" Callie echoed, tilting her chin downwards to look up mischievously through perfectly made up lashes.

Addison chocked on her words nervously, "I-uh-uh-yeah. It's mine. It's my shirt."

"Okay." She nodded, leaning over briefly to place the tequila bottle on the ground.

Addison watched, mouth agape as Callie toed off her boots, then moved to remove her jacket, "What are you doing?" She squealed, then added, to cover her nerves, "It's freezing."

"Jump in the lake with me, and you can have your shirt back." She bit her lip as she reached for her belt hoop.

"I am not going skinny dipping." Addison said quickly, secretly wishing Callie ignored her and proceeded without her.

"Who said anything about skinny dipping, Perv?"

"Oh-" She replied, thanking the night for being dark enough to hide her embarrassed blushing.

And Callie continued to shed clothing. First revealing a smooth stomach that stretched gloriously as Callie reached upward to pull it over her head, and then-Addison's mouth went dry as lace encased breasts were revealed to her. Those perfect breasts Addison had always fantasized about. She remembered the first time they shared any time together. Sitting there, in the empty hospital hallway, even dead tired and emotionally drained, her eyes fell over the swell beneath light blue scrubs.

There was a squeal emitted from the brunette's lips as she pushed her jeans down and off her hips. At that, Addison's mouth watered. Matching black lace, low rise boy shorts greeted her in the moonlight as she admired more caramel skin. Her legs, her thighs. These were parts of Callie's anatomy that Addison had always appreciated from a distance. A safe distance. This, now, was not safe. She drew in a sharp breath as Callie turned slightly and bent over. Her eyes widened in, first surprise, and then arousal, at the black symbol of about six by six inches, resting rightly between Callie's shoulder blades.

"Callie, when did you get a tattoo?"

"A few months back." She answered quickly, "It's the Chinese symbol for serenity. The way my life was going, I needed some of that. And then I got Arizona-" She smiled.

And Addison's heart sank, "Oh-" She nodded. And then her heart leapt when Callie reached for her jeans and pulled at the button. She gasped as her fingers brushed her bare stomach and she looked up to find herself very, very close to Callie. Too close. She could smell the vanilla scented shampoo and the tequila between them both. She couldn't breathe.

"Am I really going to have to undress you, Ads?" Callie asked, her voice low and husky. For an instant, Addison saw her arousal mirrored in her eyes. But she wouldn't allow herself the torture of wondering.

She wanted to say yes, god damn it, yes, undress me. But she reminded herself that she was reformed now. She was a reformed manwhore too. If Mark could do it-fidelity and-stuff. "I got this." She said instead, brushing Callie's hands away to push her jeans down herself, giving her friend a challenging glare as she removed her jacket and plain white tee shirt, "I'm getting that shirt back."

"Jump in the water, Montgomery." She replied, her tone steady.

Addison's ability to speak dissolved quickly at seeing the brunette reaching to unhook her bra, but she managed to choke out anyway, "What are you doing? You said no skinny dipping!"

Callie laughed and Addison felt like shrinking under her entertained gaze.

"This bra-" She stated matter-of-factly, "-was expensive. This is my favorite bra. This bra will not get wet. You can ruin your lingerie if you want." And with that, the bra was off. Before Addison could get a real glimpse of Callie's…assets, she felt arms around her as said woman pulled them both into the water with simultaneous girlish screams emitting from both women.

They parted once they hit the water, and her a second, Addison could have sworn she'd freeze to death. She gasped as she swam up and emerged to the surface. Her teeth chattered as she looked around in the dark for Callie. She worried for about a minute before she herd her swim up behind her, "We're going to die of hypothermia."

Callie simply laughed and Addison couldn't help but follow suit, her body finally becoming used to the low temperature, allowed her limbs to stretch out luxuriously along the water. They swan in silence for a few minutes , allowing the swish of the waves their bodies created relax and calm their nerves.

"This is nice." Callie finally uttered, breaking the silence, "Stop being a little bitch about t he cold."

Addison laughed and splashed water in her direction as they swam under the dock. She watched as Callie grabbed hold of a wooden bar above them, her body gliding elegantly in the water.

"So-" Callie started amiably, "-what's new in LA? Who's new in LA? Tell me everything."

Addison shook her head and joined Callie, grabbing the opposite side of the bar to face her, "I don't want to talk about that. I don't want to catch up." She watched droplets of water slide down Callie's toned arms before they disappeared into the lake. She licked her lips unknowingly and blushed when she was caught. She smiled bashfully and looked away suddenly, "So you're gay now, huh?"

"I guess." She shrugged, playfully swinging her leg over to kick Addison, "I thought you were gay when we first met, you know."

"What?" Addison shot back, her heart racing suddenly. Shit. She'd been caught.

"I mean, I knew about you and Mark-and you and Derek-but-I don't know, I got a vibe. Forget it. I might be a little drunk."

Addison chuckled nervously, worrying her lip as she worked up the courage to say what she said next, "I was a little gay for you once or twice. Maybe."

"Really?" Callie inquired, "Just maybe?"

"Maybe." She nodded once, "Although, if the gay gene really does exist, I might have inherited half of it from my mother, so maybe we can run away together someday." She added, half joking, half serious as a heart attack.

"Kiss me then."

"Excuse me?" She asked, wondering if her head was making her hear things she shouldn't.

Callie shrugged and kicked her foot up and out of the water, splashing water in the process, "Kiss me now. Free yourself of doubt."

The movement of the water exposed just enough of Callie's breasts to cause palpitations and Addison swallowed hard, "Yeah, I'm sure your girlfriend will be fine with that. She already hates me anyway."

"I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about it."

"Really?" Addison further probed. She thought it interesting that the Arizona comment had been completely sidestepped, "Even pre-gay Callie?"

"Pre gay Callie had quite a few gay thoughts about you-"

Addison didn't know where she gathered the gall to do what she did next, but when she leaned over and crushed her lips to Callie's, her entire body sighed with delicious finality. It was tight lipped and had a childlike nervousness to it that reminded Addison of her first kiss when she was eleven. Once hand fell to cup Callie's cheek while the other still gripped the wooden bar firmly as their kiss softened and Callie responded.

Once kiss became two, then three, before lips parted and kisses became more grown up. Callie's hand slid down to cradle the back of Addison's head, and she quickly pulled it back up, letting her fingers slide slowly down over her arm before settling back on her cheek and their tongues touched softly.

Callie sighed and it this, Addison took in to deepen their actions. Their bodies pressed together in the water, she felt a little out of breath, but was afraid to pull away in fear that Callie might come to her senses. But physical necessity won over and she pulled away, catching her breath against Callie's skin, kissing her way along her jaw line before pulling back completely and looking shyly into Callie's eyes, "…been wanting to do that for a long time."

"You shouldn't have done that." Callie stated suddenly, disappearing under the water with a soft splash and reemerging seconds later on the other side.

Addison blinked once, before letting go and slipping back into the lake before turning in Callie's direction, "You kissed me back!" She accused as Callie swam away quickly.

"No, I didn't!"

"Wh-yes you did!" By the time she climbed up the ladder and back onto the dock, Callie's bra was back on and her jeans were halfway there. Addison was disappointed, "Um-hello-" She waved her hand at an oblivious Callie, "Callie, you TOLD me to kiss you!"

"I was kidding." Callie tossed back, now busying herself with putting on her shoes.

"No you weren't!"

Hands on her hips, jeans unbuttoned, water adorning her stomach, hair dripping wet-Addison was amazed that anyone could really look that good wet, "Addison-shut up." She ordered.

Addison frowned, her brow furrowed in the uncontrollable confusion that had been the entire evening. "I don't even-" She started as Callie resumed re-dressing. She wasn't really sure what to say anymore, so she grunted and reached for her clothes, slipping on garment after garment and mumbling angrily, "-forget I even-I can't believe this-" And before she knew it, she was pulled back against that warm, silky body she was just resenting. Lips were on hers in a softer, more intimate way than before and bodies seemed to mold into one another.

Her hand up to rest on Callie's bare shoulder, her finger grazed the strap of her bra before she skimmed lower nervously, hovering just above the well of her breast. Callie moaned against her lips and Addison gasped , her breathing labored as Callie pulled away suddenly.

Their eyes met and Addison reached up to brush smeared mascara off Callie's cheek, "What was that for?"

Callie sighed and what she said next, made Addison feel guilty as hell, "Don't kiss me unless you're going to stay. You're not going to, so-don't kiss me."

Reality suddenly kicking in, Addison looked away and down at her feet. She shook her head and, knowing fully well that she could not stay, she said apologetically, "I wish I could give you what you want."

"You don't know what I want." Callie replied and turned away.

"I don't know what *I* want, Callie."

"I know you don't." Callie smiled meekly, her eyes looking back at her sadly, "If you don't mind, I'm going to keep the tee shirt."

Addison nodded and slipped on her jacket, "Yeah." She paused a second before adding, "Callie you KNOW-"

"Don't say anything more." She cut her off suddenly, grabbing the forgotten bottle of tequila, "You leave in a few hours right?"

"Yeah." She cleared her throat, "I do."

"Buy me dinner. Maybe we can say more the next time you visit."

"Okay."

FIN


End file.
